Crossing Lines
by animallover0109
Summary: This is the story of Jacob Black's granddaughter, Isabella Black. What happens when the Cullen's return to Forks? And what happened to Bella almost 60 years ago? Plez R&R! Final Chapter up!
1. New Kids

AN: Yet another new story!! I got the idea for this chapter from On the Outside Looking in. I love that song! Hehe, so school started 3 weeks ago, hence the lack of updates. I can never get on the computer anymore!! Ok, ill shut up and type now.

Disclaimer: I only own Isabella Black (not Swan!!)

Chapter 1: New Kids

I walked into my high school, Fork's High. Why my grandfather wouldn't let me go to a school in La Push, I had no idea. You are probably wondering why I said grandfather. My dad died before I was born; he had been in a car crash. My mother had died giving birth to me. I had the worst luck, even as a baby. Now I had only my grandfather.

As I walked to my first class, other kids ignored me completely. I was an outsider here, the only one with dark skin, the only one from La Push. I had always been too shy to talk to anyone, so I have no friends. I sat through my first class, English. Nobody sat next to me.

The rest of my day continued in the same way. My grandfather picked me up after school. Once we were out of Forks, my grandfather asked me, "So how was school?" I glared at him.

"The same as always. I'm different so nobody likes me. Why can't I go to the school in La Push?"

"Because I said so," he snapped back.

"I hate you! You're ruining my life! You don't care what I go through! You have never cared about me! Why don't you just put me up for adoption? At least they would care about me!" By now we were at our house.

I climbed out of the car and ran into the house. I slammed my bedroom door behind me and locked it. My bedroom was small. There was barely enough room for my bed and a small dresser. I laid on my bed and stared at the three pictures on my dresser.

The first was of my parents. They were walking hand-in-hand on First beach. My eyes moved to the second picture, the picture of my grandparents. It had been taken a few days before my grandmother had been diagnosed with cancer. She had died a few months later.

I didn't understand the final picture. I had found it in between the couch cushions while I was cleaning one day. It was a picture of grandfather when he was almost 17. He was standing next to a pale girl with chocolate colored hair and brown eyes. When I had looked at the back of the picture, it said 'Isabella Swan and I, Beach Party.' My dad had never talked about her, but my guess was that I was named after her.

I eventually got off of my bed and went to the kitchen to find dinner. I reheated some leftovers and ate them quickly. I grabbed my pajamas and took my shower then. I went back to my room and closed the door. I lay down on my bed and eventually fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up late and had to rush, skipping breakfast. The ride to school was silent. I ran to my first class, barely making it before the bell rang. As I sat down, a new kid walked into the room. He was extremely pale, had topaz eyes and bronze hair. The only open seat in the room was next to me, so the teacher told him to sit next to me.

As he walked towards me, his eyes turned pitch black. He glared at me, and I glared back. I ignored him completely for the rest of the hour As soon as the bell rang, he wqqas out of the classroom. I went through my next 2 classes without meeting anymore new kids.

When I walked into biology, there was a new kid talking to the teacher. She had the same pale skin as the first. Her hair was a light brown that waved gently to end half-way down her back. As she turned, I noticed that her eyes were also topaz. As she walked to the seat next to me, her eyes darkened slightly. She then looked at me curiously as she sat down.

"Hi," she said, introducing herself. "I'm Bella Swan." I stared at her in shock. How was it possible? How could she still be 18? How was she still alive?

"I'm Isabella Black," I said, finally finding my voice. Now it was her turn to stare in shock. That was all I need to confirm that she was the same girl. I lowered my voice as I asked her my next question.

"How are you still alive? And still the same as you were 60 years ago?"

She looked down at the table guiltily. "I…I can't tell you. Your grandfather is Jacob Black right?" I nodded. "You can't tell him that I'm still alive. Please. It would ruin my life."

"I won't," I whispered back. "He's already ruined my life, I won't let him ruin yours too." Then the teacher started class, and I turned to the board. What was happening? How was this possible? Questions raced through my head. When the bell rang, it startled me.

I walked to lunch alone. When I walked in the lunchroom, I saw Bella sitting at a table with the other new kid I had met, plus 4 others. It seemed like they were talking. I walked to my usual table and quickly ate my lunch. I kept my eyes on their table. The rest of the day passed quickly, and I thankfully didn't have any of the other new kids in my classes.

I went to the parking lot, and my grandfather wasn't there. I walked towards the road, when I saw Bella out of the corner of my eye. She was standing next to a shiny red convertible that I didn't know the name of. It was probably a good thing my grandfather didn't pick me up today.

The walk to my house took a long time. When I walked in, my grandfather was asleep on the couch. I wrote a note that said I was taking the car to the library, then found the keys. I got into his car and drove to Forks' library. I went to the computer and typed in 'Isabella Swan'.

I clicked on the first, a news article. It said that she had been killed in a car crash just days after graduating from high school. After that, it had notes from various people. Some of them were Charlie Swan, Edward Cullen, and my grandfather. I read all of the notes, and they were all along the same lines.

Nobody knew she was alive. Nobody knew she was the same as she had been when she disappeared. I x-d off the screen then found a few of my favorite book.s I checked them out then drove back home.

I went right to my room. I stopped and stared at the picture of Bella, trying to figure out what was happening.

…

…..

…….

………

………..

………….

………..

………

…….

…..

…

AN: so there's chapter 1!!! YAY!! So do you like it? Hate it?? 2 ½ pages. That took me a while to type. Plez review! It only takes a few seconds, so why not? It makes me happy!! whichever one of my stories gets the most reviews will be updated the quickest!! So REVIEW!!!!! PLEZ?!?!??!


	2. Secrets Revealed

AN: OMG!! I am sooo sorry this update took so long! But my life had been hectic. Homecoming is this weekend, my teachers are giving me a ton of homework, 2 of my classes are sophomore classes while im a freshman, the cubs are going to the playoffs and im going to their 4th game, and I have a ton of stories going. Again, I am sooo sorry. I'm supposed to be typing my language homework right now, so I'll shut up and type this for you.

Disclaimer: Only own Isabella Black, nobody else.

Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed

The next day was a Saturday. All day I tried to come up with the courage to ask my grandfather about Bella. It was 8 p.m. by the time I got the courage. I got the picture from my room and walked up to my grandfather.

"Grandpa, who is this?" He looked sadly at the picture for a few minutes.

"That's Bella," he finally said. "She was my best friend when I was 16. Things happened though and we were mad at each other. I fought with her right after her graduation. On her way home, she lost control of her car. She skidded off the road and hit a tree. The car went up in flames… and she couldn't escape. I…I named you after her. I miss her so much." He broke down then, tears streamed down his face.

I looked away. I had never seen this side of him. If what he was saying was true, then how had Bella lived? And why was she still the same? He handed me back the picture then walked away, to his room. Why didn't I have any idea of what was going on anymore? I put the picture back in my room then returned to the kitchen.

I made spaghetti for dinner, but ate by myself because my grandfather stayed in his room. I covered a plate and set it in his spot. I put the leftovers in the fridge then got ready for bed. I tossed and turned for hours before I finally fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, grandpa was gone all day. When he finally came home, he called me outside. In the driveway was an old car. When I asked my grandfather about it, he just said that it was a Volvo from 2001. He had bought it for me so that I wouldn't have to depend on him for rides anymore. The car was over 60 years old, but still in good condition.

I thanked him then went back inside to get ready for bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I woke up too early. I ate breakfast and got dressed then looked at the clock; 7:30. I went out to my car and drove to school. It was pretty fast which was a good thing. I got to school 20 minutes early, so I took my time getting to class. When I walked in the classroom 15 minutes later, the pale-skinned boy was the only one in the room.

I sat next to him and he looked at me warily. "Hi," I said. "I'm Isabella Black. I met Bella yesterday." Shock flashed across his face, but he quickly masked it.

"I'm Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend. Are you by any chance related to Jacob Black?"

"Yup," I said. "I'm his granddaughter. If you don't mind me asking, what happened 60 years ago? And no offense, but shouldn't you be dead?" Shock flitted across his face once again.

"You mean you don't know? Jacob hasn't told you anything?" I shook my head. "Nope. He's the only person I have and we aren't exactly nice to each other. He never tells me anything."

"Well if you don't know, then I can't tell you. It's not for me to tell. And even if I could its just way too hard to explain. You'll figure it out soon enough." Just then the bell rang and the teacher started class. When I asked Bella what had happened later that day, she said the same thing.

I was mad as I drove home. Mad that I had no idea what was going on anymore, mad that nothing was what it seemed. And mad at my grandfather for never telling me anything. As I walked in the door, I saw my grandfather watching T.V.

"How was school?" he asked me, not even bothering to look up.

"Why do you even bother to ask? It's always the same." I had reached my boiling point now. Suddenly I could feel my body changing. I screamed at the brief pain. When I looked at my hand all I saw was a furry paw.

"Ah! What the heck?!?"

"Isabella, calm down. Then I will explain." I glared at him. "I'm a freaking DOG and you want me to calm down?!?!? WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!??!?!?!?"

"Isabella, calm down before you hurt one of us." I concentrated on calming down. 5 minutes later I had my temper under control.

"Explain. Now."

"Isabella, my grandfather was the leader of the Quilettes (sp?) He was also a werewolf." I stared in shock. _WEREWOLF!?!?!?_ "He met a coven of vampires, the Cullen's." _Oh crud! Edward and Bella are vampires!!_ "These vampires weren't supposed to be dangerous, so he made a treaty with them. When I was 14, they returned. I became a werewolf when I was 16. Now you are a werewolf, but as far as I know, there aren't any vampires around."

So that was what they meant! OMG! NO! I can't be a freaking werewolf! This can't be happening! I tried to yell, but all that came out was a growl. I turned and ran. I ran faster than I had ever thought possible. After an hour, my anger had subsided somewhat. I stopped by a river and looked down at my reflection.

Staring back at me was a freakishly large wolf. My fur was long and pitch black. I had one white paw though. Why did everything always happen to me? I stared at myself for hours, not wanting to believe that this was real. I eventually got hungry enough to head back to La Push. It was dark by the time I got back. Grandfather was nowhere nearby, and I was still stuck in my werewolf form. I walked carefully to my room. It seemed even smaller as I stood just outside the door. There was no way I would be able to sleep in my tiny room.

I walked back to the main room and curled up on the floor. I eventually fell asleep despite my hunger.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacob's POV

I watched as Isabella ran out the door. I sighed and stood up. I debated trying to change into a werewolf, but I decided not to. Voices in her head would only upset her even more. Now I had one more thing that needed to be solve; the reason for Isabella's change.

I needed to know why, to know what we were up against. I got in my car and drove slowly through Forks. I stopped at one of the forests and got out. I stood there for a minute, trying to pick out any sickly sweet smell. After a few hours of wandering, I caught a scent that stopped me in my tracks. It was a scent I recognized, it was Bella's scent.

Her scent was wrong though, it was mixed too heavily with the sickly sweet smell, and it wasn't two separate scents. It was defiantly Bella. My Bella was a vampire! I ran back towards my car.

The treaty was broken, Bella was back, and the Cullen's were back. Isabella was a werewolf, and it was only a matter of time. The war would soon begin, and the other werewolves would soon come forth. Now all I had to do was talk to Isabella, but that was easier said than done.

…

…..

…….

………

…….

…..

…

So there is chapter 2. 3 pages, YAY! Ok, I really have to type my homework now, so I can't put a super long an. I'll go right to the point… Plez review! It doesn't take long and it makes me type whenever I get the chance. So plez just review. Sorry for the long wait.


	3. Fights

AN: I was going to update last week, but then I couldn't find the spiral I wrote this in so I ended up starting to type a new story instead. Turns out my little sister took it, and I found the spiral about 5 minutes ago. Anyways…Finals are coming up so there will most likely be at least one update during the week. I will try to type as much as I can. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Isabella Black…

Chapter 3: Fights

_Isabella's POV_

Later that night, I woke to the sound of footsteps outside. I got up and glared at the door. My grandfather walked in. I tried to tell him that I was hungry, but all that came out was a whine.

Though that was the only sound, he seemed to understand. He walked towards the kitchen and soon returned with about a dozen sandwiches. He ate three himself before sitting down with the plate in his lap. I whined and he grinned before throwing me a sandwich. I caught it in my mouth and swallowed it. Each time I finished, her threw another until the plate was empty.

"Okay Isabella," he said while standing up. "You need to calm down in order to get back to your human form. I'll go to my room. See you tomorrow."

As soon as his door closed, I worked on calming myself. About half an hour later, I felt a quick flash of pain. When I looked down at my hand, I was once again human. But their was one small problem; I was naked.

I sprinted to my room and threw the first things my hands touched on. I then sat on my bed and put my head in my hands. What was I supposed to do now? I couldn't go back to school, I got mad too easily. I laid down and fell asleep, with questions still on my mind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then next morning, grandpa was waiting in the living room. "Um, morning?" I said as I walked past him to the kitchen to get myself cereal. I ate it hungrily while watching him. He didn't speak until I had finished eating.

"Isabella, the Cullen's are back," he said.

"Yeah," I said. "I found that out on my own."

He stared at me in shock. "Then why… how…" I rolled my eyes and tried to walk around him, planning on reading. He blocked my path.

"Isabella, they broke the treaty. A war will begin Isabella, and YOU will lead the pack. The rest will be changing soon."

I glared at him. "I will not fight the Cullen's. Bella is my friend. I refuse to hurt her or her family."

"You have no choice!" He was yelling now. "They are your enemy Isabella! You have to fight for our safety Isabella. For all of La Push!"

"No!" I screamed back at him. "I won't! Forks is my home! I don't have friends here! Why should I fight my friends for people I don't know?"

"Because Isabella, it is your duty."

"I have no duty grandpa! I'm 16! I'm supposed to be having the time of my life! Instead all I get if fighting and myths come true! I'm tired of it grandpa! I didn't choose this! I don't want to be a werewolf, and I refuse to fight with my only friends!"

"Isabella, you will do as I say! Understood?"

"You aren't my dad, grandpa. They're DEAD! My life is messed up enough as it is. I wont screw it up even more. I hate you grandpa! I really do!" I bolted out the door, transforming on the way. I ran into the woods, wanting to get away from it all. I stopped not far from the house and laid in the grass. I watched as grandpa got in his car and drove towards Forks. As soon as he disappeared, I ran back into the house.

I changed back into human from outside of my room and ran to my dresser. I found a long piece of yarn and tied my clothes extremely loosely around my foot. I transformed again outside and looked down at my right foot. The clothes were secured just fine, so I turned and ran.

I ran unknowingly towards Forks, towards the Cullen's house. As I ran, a sickly sweet smell filled my nose. I stopped and wrinkled my nose in disgust. As I stood, debating what to do, the scent got stronger. Whatever it was, it was getting closer. Soon, Bella and Edward came into view.

I stepped back as they stared at me. I whined and lowered myself to the ground. I was tired of fighting, tired of being a werewolf, tired of everything. They looked at me warily before they turned to each other. After a minute, Edward nodded.

Bella turned back to me, curiosity on her face. "Who are you?"

"Isabella," I tried to say. It came out as a 'woof'. "It's Isabella," Edward said.

"Why are you wandering around Forks? Shouldn't Jake be helping you or something? No offense," she added as she saw pain flash across my face. I thought back to my fight with Jake, wincing as I remembered that I had brought my parents into the conversation. Edward told Bella exactly what I had been thinking, but I had no idea how he knew.

"I read minds," he said. "I can hear what you're thinking."

_Oh, _I thought. "What are you going to do now?" It was Bella that had spoken. _I don't know. _Bella and Edward spoke quickly to each other before turning back to me.

"Do you want to stay with us?" I could hear the uncertainty in her voice as she spoke. I quickly compared my options. Go back to grandpa, run far away, or stay with the Cullen's? I quickly eliminated the first. After a minute's debating, I finally nodded. I would much rather be with familiar people.

Bella grinned. "Great! I was hoping you'd say that! Come on, let's go home." I followed them silently. For the first time in my life, I felt like I was actually going home. When they got to the edge of a huge clearing that had a huge house in the middle, I stopped.

_Edward, should I change back first?_ He nodded. "We'll wait right here." I walked out of their sight and then transformed back. I pulled my clothes on then wrapped the yarn around my ankle a few times. I was barefoot, but it didn't bother me at all. I walked back to them and we walked into the house.

I gasped when I saw the inside. It was bright and open, not at all what I had expected. In the blink of an eye, 6 other vampires were standing a few feet in front of me. Their expressions ranged from anger, to curiosity, to confusion.

"Hi," I said softly.

"Guys, this is Isabella from school. She's Jacob's granddaughter," Bella said. The tall blonde girl glared at her.

"Why did you bring a mutt here? And her of all mutts?!"

"I'm still here!" I said. I really didn't like this girl.

"It's a long story Rose," Bella said calmly. "Isabella, can tell you if you would stop being a bitch. She glared, but sat on a couch next to a burly boy. The others paired off, and I wound up sitting on a long white couch with Bella and Edward. I took a deep breath before telling my story.

…

……

………

…………

……………

…………

………

……

…

AN: So what did you think? Good? Bad? Plez review! The more reviews, the sooner I update!


	4. Decisions to be Made

AN: Hey everyone! There was a ton of rain yesterday, and then something at my school broke during school. So I got to come home early! YAY!! So now I have time to type. I'll shut up and put a longer AN at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I own Isabella Black, and the idea.

Chapter 4: Decisions to be Made

_Jake's POV_

I waited a week for the rest of the pack to form. One by one they came to my door. By the second week of Isabella's absence, there were for new werewolves, ready to fight. I bided my time. I figured Isabella would soon come back, tired of living on her own. But now, three weeks after her departure, she still hasn't returned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Isabella's POV_

For 3 weeks my life was perfect, well… nearly perfect. Rosalie still didn't like me, but her sometimes husband did. The rest of the family was nice too. There were no fights because Rosalie and I tended to just avoid each other. Then my perfect life was shattered.

The doorbell rang, and the scents were unfamiliar, but somehow familiar, It was the new werewolf pack. I growled, and the Cullen's appeared in the room.

Bella looked at Edward. "Werewolves," she choked out. "It'll be okay Bella, I promise," he said. Though he knew very well that all of us might not survive.

I looked at Carlisle, reluctantly turning away from the door. He nodded and I hesitantly walked over to the door and opened it. There were four human form werewolves standing a ways back.

The tallest looked right past me to the Cullen's. "You broke the treaty. You know the consequences." With that, the four boys exploded into werewolves. I leaped out the door, also changing to my werewolf state. The Cullen's stood behind me in the clearing. I was in between the two groups. I had a choice to make. Friends or own kind?

I was supposed to lead the pack, of that I was sure. To protect my hometown and my own kind; the Quilettes. I was supposed to help rid the area of vampires.

I was supposed to deal with the broken treaty. All of this was my duty, no, my job. To destroy my mortal enemy. Vampires.

Or would I betray my own kind? Would I fight alongside my mortal enemies? My friends?

They had been there for me for those hard weeks. They helped me when I had nowhere to go. They were the nicest people I knew. And I was pretty sure that Bella had WANTED to be changed. Right?

Or did she really? Had the Cullen's accidentally slipped? Were they telling the truth or were the werewolves right?

Which side was the right side to choose? Friends or my own kind? In that second, I made my decision. I took a step towards my side; the side I would fight with. Then I turned and faced the other group. Shock flitted across their faces as I growled, and then sprang at them…

…

……

………

…………

……………

…………

………

……

…

AN: Cliffie! Haha! So this is a present for you the day before my b-day. ) YAY! So the more reviews I get, the faster I will update. So review!


	5. The End

AN: I have a snow day!!!!! It made me sooo happy that I am going to attempt to update 2 stories. This is the last chapter for this story. ( I'm gonna keep this AN short and get to typing.

Disclaimer: I own only Isabella Black and the idea.

Chapter 5: The End

The werewolves really shouldn't have been so surprised. I didn't even know them. In the end, I had decided my only friends were a lot more important to me. By the time they came out of their shock, I already had the smallest, a sandy colored wolf, pinned down. Then, the battle really began.

The others paired off. I sunk my teeth into the wolf's shoulder and jerked my head back. Blood coated the grass as Jasper and Alice walked over to finish off the sandy colored werewolf.

I turned and leapt over by Bella and Edward who were fighting the tallest of the werewolves, their leader. I joined in, and grey fur was being shed. Just as Edward went to deliver the final blow, the werewolf bit into my neck.

I howled in pain as the teeth dug into my skin. Edward managed to unclamp his jaws before the teeth went in too deep. He dragged him away and the growls soon ended. I was laying there for about 10 minutes before the bleeding stopped. I was a quick healer.

I sat up, still in wolf form. Bella and Edward were both limping slightly, and Esme had a deep gash on her arm. I looked away from my hurt friends, and saw images that would haunt me.

There were four dead werewolves, all looking like they had been mauled by a bear. There was the sandy one, the gray, and amber colored one, and a brown. All of them dead.

Blood and venom coated the grass. I looked away and walked back inside as the others took care of the clearing. Nobody could ever see this. I walked slowly up the stairs and then morphed back outside of my room. I quickly ran to the bathroom to take a shower. As I stepped out, I noticed the faint scar on my neck. Then I threw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

I walked downstairs and found the Cullen's sitting in the living room. "Isabella, we have to move." I looked down, avoiding their gazes as they waited for my response.

"I…I have to think about it." Then I turned and ran out the door. Past the newly cleaned clearing. 4 deaths in one day, even if I had helped with it, were just too much to take.

I finally made my decision. I would have to move with them. They were all I had left. I ran through the woods towards La Push. There were a few things in my room that I refused to leave behind. As I ran, a very similar scent hit me. It was my grandfather.

I growled softly as it got stronger. Soon, a russet colored wolf stepped into the small clearing I was standing in. His muzzle was grayed with age, and his fur had hints of grey throughout.

_Isabella, why did you do it? Why did you betray your own kind?_

_Because, _I responded, _they weren't my friends. The Cullen's are my friends even though they are supposed to be my enemy._

He laughed a barking laugh. _Friends, yeah right. Do you even know why I am so bitter towards this coven? They took my Bella, my original love. That is unforgivable._

_Oh yeah? Well they actually care about me! Where do you think I've been for the last three weeks? Why do you think I'm actually going to La Push? I'm LEAVING; I'm leaving with them because I can't stand you anymore._

He growled menacingly. _I can't believe this, my own granddaughter. _Then he smiled. _I won't let you go. I'll make sure you are here forever, even after I'm gone. _

I was confused, but finally realized what he meant when he leapt at me. I dove to the side a split second too late. His paw hit me in the side and I could hear a crack right before the pain shot through my chest. I growled then turned and pounced at him, ignoring the pain. Then I let out all of my anger, all of the pain.

Anger that he was doing this to me. Anger that he would rather have me dead than have me happy. Pain for my long dead parents. Pain for my friends who I might never see again. The anger and pain that drove me the most was everything that had happened since he took me in.

He had ignored me, separated me from the other Quilettes. He had used me as a spy against my knowing. He had never loved me. He had always said the wrong thing.

But my anger and pain wasn't enough. I wounded him, and blood stained the grass, but most of it was mine. Then he struck my shoulder and I collapsed. I tried to push myself to my feet but couldn't. Just as grandfather got ready to kill me, two white flashes went past my eyes.

Grandfather growled and then I realized that the two white flashes were Edward and Bella.I could feel my life slipping slowly away as the growling continued. Then the lowest one cut off. My grandfather was dead. The black waters became deeper, making it harder to see, harder to breathe, and harder to live.

I fought the waters as cold arms picked me up. I could hear Bella sobbing as Edward took off running with me in his arms. Bella was next to us. Soon, I heard Alice sobbing, and then I heard Carlisle speak.

"I'm sorry." Then I knew; I was going to die. Then the waters completely surrounded me, and I knew that I would never resurface.

_My life had ended. The end had come too early for me. But now I could finally have the happiness I had always wanted. I would finally see my parents. The end had come, my forgotten happiness with it._

…

……

………

…………

……………

………………

……………

…………

………

……

…

AN: So there is the end of Crossing Lines. Thank you all of the reviews. Plez make me happy and leave one last review. Plez?


End file.
